dragonsofatlantisguidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilderness
'Overview' Wildernesses are the forests, hills, mountains, lakes, savannas, and plains you see on the map. The number of wildernesses you can conquer is determined by the level of your Fortress as well as the level of the plains you placed your Outposts on. To see if you have open Wilderness spots: Click on "Wildernesses." Each Wilderness you conquer and control increases your resource production rate by a specified percentage. The higher the level of the Wilderness, the more heavily defended by Anthropus. It is advisable to only capture forests, mountains, and hills, due to the increased need of building/training materials early in the game. Food generally comes from attacking camps (don't need farms or lakes/savannas), which is a major part of the game because of the need for food plus drops for OP troops later on. It is easier to abandon useless wildernesses and get more useful ones than it is to build and demolish fields inside your city, but the effect is the same. A level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level a 10 Wilderness. Wildernesses can be abandoned at any time and any stationed troops will be returned. Must send a Great or Elemental dragon to get eggs and elemental dragons' armor! *Lakes level 5 or higher drop Water Dragon Egg and''' level 7 or higher drop '''Water Dragon Armor. *Hills level 7 or higher drop a Stone Dragon Egg 'and 'Stone Dragon Armor. *Mountains level 7 or higher drop a Fire Dragon Egg and Fire Dragon Armor. *Mountains level 7 or higher drop a Frost Dragon Egg and Frost Dragon Armor. *Savannas of level 7 or higher drop a Wind dragon Egg and [http://dragonsofatlantis.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Dragon_Armor Wind Dragon Armor.] Odds of obtaining the egg increase with higher level wildernesses. Frost Dragon Eggs drop rates are increased by sending the Wraith Dragon. Lakes, hills, mountains, and savannas level 7 or higher will drop fangtooth respirators, glowing mandrake, volcanic runes, or banshee talons for production of elite units in their respective outposts. The odds to find them are quite small compared to obtaining them from level 7 or higher Anthropus Camps. TIP: When capturing wildernesses get them farther away from your city. This will allow nearer ones to remain available for wave attacks with only a short march time. 'CLOUDS!' Clouds are not wildernesses. They are supposedly developer's testing sites. That means the developers use them to test things before they release them to the public. If you want to attack a cloud, find one... enter the coords in via the MUSTER POINT, and attack away. But they don't give anything worth attacking it for and they move around the map all the time. They have troops similar to wilds so send enough to take out a lvl 10 wilderness to avoid losing troops. This was just added to slow down all the questions about them. 'Anthropus' Anthropus and Resources by Level 'Attack Guide' Do NOT mix speed troops (like SSDs, BDs, and Pack Dragons) and ranged troops (including the Great Dragon and Elemental dragons) when attacking. Due to the way combat works in the DoA, the size of the battlefield is determined by the attacker's longest ranged troop. While alone, dragons will reach the other side in one round and slaughter the defending troops. However, with ranged troops combined with dragons on your own side, the battlefield is extended and the dragons must cross a much longer field to attack... taking fire during every round they are within enemy range. The exception is the combination of the Wind Dragon and Banshees, which are designed to harmonize with each other. GREAT/ELEMENTAL DRAGONS ARE NOT INCLUDED IN THESE UNLESS OTHERWISE NOTED! 'Longbowmen' Amount/Researches are overkill on several of these, but more is better than less. Use less troops with higher researches. *Level 1: 25 LBM - Met 1 WC 1 Med 0 *Level 2: 55 LBM - Met 2 WC 2 Med 0 *Level 3: 150 LBM - Met 2 WC 3 Med 0 *Level 4: 800 LBM - Met 3 WC 5 Med 3 *Level 5: 1000 LBM - Met 3 WC 4 Med 3 *Level 6: 900 LBM - Met 4 WC 5 Med 4 *Level 7: 2000 LBM - Met 5 WC 4 Med 5 *Level 8: 6000 LBM - Met 7 WC 7 Med 7 *Level 9: 9000 LBM - Met 8 WC 7 Med 9 *Level 10: 14.5k LBM + 200 AT - Met 6 WC 6 Med 6 NOTE: Above level 5, RandomNumberGenerator will occasionally kill LBM. Add 10% Minotaurs or ATs to protect LBM 'Swift Strike Dragons'Edit *Level 1: 10 SSD - 1 Met ? Med 2 Drag *Level 2: 40 SSD - 2 Met ? Med 2 Drag *Level 3: 200 SSD - 2 Met ? Med 2 Drag *Level 4: 500 SSD - 2 Met 2 Med 2 Drag *Level 5: 1100 SSD - 3 Met 3 Med 3 Drag *Level 6: 4000 SSD - 4 Met 4 Med 4 Drag *Level 7: 7000 SSD - 6 Met 6 Med 6 Drag *Level 8: 10000 SSD - 8 Met 7 Med 8 Drag *Level 9: 17000 SSD - 8 Met 8 Med 8 Drag *Level 10: 19000 SSD - 9 Met 8 Med 9 Drag 'Battle Dragons' *Level 1: 1 BD - Med 5 Met 5 Drag 5 *Level 2: 5 BD - Med 5 Met 5 Drag 5 *Level 3: 12 BD - Med 7 Met 10 Drag 8 *Level 4: 150 BD - Met 8 Med 8 Drag 8 *Level 5: 200 BD - Met 8 Med 8 Drag 8 *Level 6: 850 BD - Met 8 Med 7 Drag 8 *Level 7: 1980 BD - Met 4 Med 4 Drag 6 *Level 8: 2140 BD - Met 6 Med 8 Drag 8 *Level 9: 9000 BD - Met 8 Med 8 Drag 7 *Level 10: 10000 BD - Met 8 Med 8 Drag 8 'Fangtooths' If you begin taking losses, then you need to increase your research levels. FTs + LBM + Great Dragon = dead FTs. *Level 1 : 2 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 2 : 4 Fangs + 1LBM *Level 3 : 6 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 4 : 12 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 5 : 25 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 6 : 75 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 7 : 200 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 8 : 400 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 9 : 1200 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 10 : 2,500 Fangs + 1 LBM . 'BATTLE REPORTS' If information is incorrect, make a note. If you can confirm something, post a Battle Report with researches at the bottom! Important Reminder: It is requested that anyone wishing to add data simply post the info in the "Comments" section and a screenshot at the bottom in the slide show! If you lose LBM or other troops with LBM randomly, this is due to RNG not bad numbers. This is the risk you take of using them against higher level Wildernesses and Camps.